


Dothraki Wedding

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [31]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dothraki, Dothraki Wedding, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Viserys and Drogo wedding.





	Dothraki Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the sequel to Khaleesi Viserys.

Title: Dothraki Wedding

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Viserys/Drogo

Characters: Viserys Targaryen, Khal Drogo, Illyrio, and Daenerys Targaryen.

Summary: Viserys and Drogo Dothraki wedding.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"What are they doing, Illyrio?" Viserys demanded ares he watched the Dothraki dance and fight around the fire. Viserys winced as one man had his throat ripped out before another was beheaded.

Viserys was annoyed and frightened by the sight. He had agreed only to marry the Khal for the army and control. He even allowed his marriage to be thrown marriage in Pentos despite wishing to start the planning for his throne.

"Why are they killing each other?" Viserys hastily questioned as yet another man was slaughtered.

Illyrio gripped the prince's arm calmly forcing the other man to look at him. His eyes showed that he was calm which made the prince relax. "Do not worry my prince. This is a part of Dothraki culture. Do you see that woman over there watching furiously?" Illyrio asked.

Viserys scanned the area landing his purple eyes on the Dothraki woman. Her black hair was wild and dirty but she was a beauty even with it. Her eyes entertained as she watched battle cheering whenever man killed another.

"What of her?"

"She is he prize, my prince. The Dothraki fight at wedding for the next ripe bride. The man with the most kills and the last standing with have her. It is a test to prove they're strength and ability to fight. A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair." Illyrio stated.

"Tih khaleesi." Khal Drogo whispered as he approached Viserys.

Viserys cursed loudly as he jumped and moved away from the Khal. Laughter filled the air as the Dothraki enjoyed the redden of they're new Khaleesi.

"Do not do that you fool!" Viserys hissed as he felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment and anger.

Drogo didn't speak as he moved to sit beside his queen. Viserys glanced towards Illyrio to see the other man had disappeared. For a few minutes Viserys allowed the Khal to stare him down before he snapped.

"What are you staring at me for!" Viserys hissed as he turned to stare at Drogo.

"You are beautiful, tih khaleesi. Beautiful and all mine." Drogo stated boldly as he kissed Viserys softly.

"I am not yours, savage. I am my own." Viserys snapped.

Drogo smiled as he saw Viserys cheeks redden before he moved his face away only to have Drogo grab him. Forcing him onto his back as he loomed over top of him.

"Get off of you, animal!" Viserys yelled as he tried to shove the chest away from him. Drogo smiled as he leaned down burying his face into the pale neck. "Mine." Drogo whispered against the skin before he attacked.

"No! Stop! St-ahhh!" Viserys cried out as a hand gripped his member inside of his pants and teeth bite down harshly on his neck. His arms fell to his side as his body gave in wantonly, quiet moans filled the air. Drogo stroked Viserys member firmly tugging in the balls as his thumb into the silt. Khal Drogo pulled away the moment Viserys cry of complement filled his ears. Drogo gripped Viserys face with one hand as his licked the clean before Viserys.

Shoving their mouths together, Drogo allowed Viserys to taste the sweet of his cum. "Til khaleesi. My moon and stars." he whispered against those lips.

"Drogo." Viserys whispered as he allowed himself to be pulled up and placed on Drogo's lap. The Dothraki stared at the Khal and Khaleesi a moment longer before returning to the celebration.

"Tih khaleesi." whispered into Viserys's ear as he watched the celebration.

"Tih khal." Viserys whispered back quietly. His cheeks redden more as he heard Drogo chuckle and felt a kiss planted onto his hair.

Viserys didn't want to admit but he could get used to being Drogo Khaleesi.


End file.
